Where Ends Meet
by Star-tama
Summary: WWIII is raging viciously, and it's split almost all the countries apart, only the closest of allies staying true to each other. People are falling left and right, and nearly no country has any pride or will to fight anymore. Will they go on...?
1. Fallen

.

.

"Romano," Veneziano mumbled, crawling on the concrete floor to his brother, ignoring how hard and dirty it was against his hands.

"What?" Romano growled, his eyes staring out past the bars of their cell. "You asshole. You got us stuck in here. You did this to us, you know! No more tomatoes, no more pasta, no more-"

"Sorry," Veneziano whispered, sitting beside his twin and laying his soft head down on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Romano," Veneziano repeated, grabbing his hand. "I didn't think Japan would. . ."

"Dummy, this is World War Three. Of course he would," Romano glanced down at his brother, and was shocked to see tears falling down his face. "Hey, idiot!" He snapped, grabbing Veneziano's shoulders. "You can't cry now! If you cry, you'll . . . you'll make me. . ." He turned away, sniffling.

Veneziano tilted his head and came closer, slowly bringing Romano into a hug from behind.

"Idiot. . ."

.

.

.

The torn-up and bleeding body of a broken man lifted himself up from the rubble that was once called a town, as the sun set behind him. "Dammit," the man whispered as he stumbled to his feet. He tightened his fists to the point that his fingernails made his palms go numb. After catching his breath, he suddenly breathed in and shouted as loud as possible, "DAMMIT!" The force of his voice took his energy away, and he fell to his knees. His head down and his hands tearing at his light scalp, he mumbled, "Damn it all. . . Every single thing. It's just not fair. . ."

"Prussia." The man turned to hear who called him, and stared in amazement to see a familiar man, his bulky figure outlined in dark shadows from the setting sun.

"West, I failed," Prussia said, turning away to look down at his bloody knees. "I—Eh?"

Germany pulled his brother up, and tightened his arm around his own shoulders. He then looked right at his shocked brother and showed a grin. "You act like failing is a bad thing. Must be your pride. It'll be the death of you yet."

Prussia stared for a second, and finally smiled back. "What? Your awesome older bro dying? Never gonna happen. I'll be here by your side forever."

.

.

.

"Hey, if you surrender now, maybe I'll spare your life," said America, holding a gun toward England's head.

"America, you fool! I—" England stopped, seeing the finger on the trigger tighten. "Nng."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" America said, sighing, "I was under the impression that you are the fool." He was about to say more, but England's eyes suddenly squinted, and his head looked down.

"I don't want to do this anymore," England said, whipping away his tears with his sleeve. "It's no good! We just grow further apart each time. One day, we'll be complete enemies. That can't happen! I can't allow it!"

America backed up, surprised. In the confusion, England managed to jump up and grab America's wrists, making them tumble to the ground. "What are you...?" America gasped.

"I won't let you go any further!" England said, his eyebrows tightening, and tears falling. He rolled off of America, and covered his eyes with his hands, though the tears kept streaming. America watched him, and dropped his gun.

"I wouldn't be able to do it, anyway."

.

.

.

"No! Austria! Wake up! Wake up, dammit!" Hungary screamed, grabbing at Austria's clothes and patting his cheeks. She felt his neck for a pulse, praying he would wake up. "Austria! Open your eyes, please! Please!" Her voice became hoarse, and she felt her hands become unsteady. She buried her head in his chest, trembling.

"Nng. . ." Austria's chest heaved, and his arm slowly reached for Hungary's head.

Hungary's eyes widened, and sat up to see Austria's face, a faint smile on his lips. "You're alive!"

Austria laughed, though he winced as he did so. "You didn't think I would die, did you?" He coughed, and let his head lean back. "But the nuclear bombs of today really pack a punch. It's amazing how many countries have them these days."

Hungary sighed, looking up at the smog-filled sky. "This is modern-day war. What else can you expect?

.

.

.

Spain let out a sigh, his body outstretched on the ground. He stared up at the sky, thinking. "Is this how it has to be? Everyone fighting against each other?" He closed his eyes, remembering how the countries had all simply drifted apart. It was strange, and he didn't understand how it happened, but he didn't like it at all. And of all people to be the ones winning. . . Belarus and Russia. They kept driving the world further and further into war, and currently. . .

"Get up, maggot!" Belarus snapped, pointing her knife at Spain. "Don't you forget your place!"

Yes, that's right; Spain thought with a sigh, currently, he was a slave to Belarus.

.

.

.

.

.

Wah, I hope I did this right! Hetalia's cast is so hard to get right. Especially Belarus. She's such a stalker, I'm not sure if she would full out go and yell at Spain like that...If you see anything wrong, can you point it out? ^^

More characters will appear soon. I just wanted this to be a little bit of a taste of what the new war is doing to all the countries. And if you wanna see a country, canon or not, ask and I'll try to add him/her soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT**

**(I can't get better unless you tell me what I'm doing wrong! :D)**


	2. Deserted

.

.

.

"Belarus! Belarus!" Lithuania ran to his crush, almost tripping he was running so fast. "Belarus, we've taken control of Australia!"

Belarus glanced at Lithuania, and nodded. "Figures. Russia will be ecstatic when he hears."

"Ah, the unrequited love of youngsters," France said, making Spain hold back a laugh, "It's so romant—"

"SHUT UP!" Belarus snapped, swinging her arm so that the knife she held barely passed his neck, cutting his hair.

"Agh! My hair...!"

Belarus snorted, and continued on, Lithuania trailing behind.

"Belarus! Belarus, I. . . ."

.

.

.

"Ow! OW!" China yelled, tensing up, "That hurts, aru! Settle down!"

Hong Kong sighed, but continued combing through China's hair. "It's tangled, China-san. You can't walk around like this. People will think that you're still being held prisoner by England."

"He was such a bully, aru!" China said, frowning. "I went to try and make an alliance, and this happens! How rude, aru!" He got up when he felt Hong Kong finally tying up his hair into a ponytail again.

"This is war, China-san," Hong Kong replied, grabbing his book and opening it, "It's natural. How many countries have you seen with allies? The only 'allies' are the countries that joined together. Austria-Hungry, Prussia-Germany, Russia-Belarus. There are no allies in this war, China-san."

"I suppose," China said with a sigh. "The only way to make alliances with these people is to free the ones that have been captured. . ."

Hong Kong froze, and looked up at China. "China-san," he said, putting his book aside and getting up, "Which countries are imprisoned right now?"

.

.

.

"Dammit. I can't see anything from here. Not a damn thing."

"Brother," Liechtenstein whispered, looking up at him, "I may be able to see. Just let me up on your shoulders."

"W-what? No! You'll stay down there! I can do this my—" Switzerland look down at his sister, blushing at her stare. "F-fine." He bent down and let her climb on his shoulders, and stood up again. "Do you see anything?"

"I see. . ." Liechtenstein gasped, and grabbed at Switzerland's hair. "Turn, turn! Australia is right over there. . ."

"What's he doing?"

"He's attacked New Zealand. Big brother, we have to stop them."

"What? Why?" Switzerland raised an eyebrow. "This is war. War means battles. They're having a battle, so it's normal."

"No, brother!" Liechtenstein shouted. She took a few seconds to continue quietly, "War is wrong. We need to stop all of it. You used to be neutral. We need to be neutral again, and stop any fighting, at least on our property."

"That's not really what neutral means," Switzerland mumbled, but helped Liechtenstein down, "But alright. Let's stop those two."

.

.

.

"Pathetic!" Australia laughed, "You're barely doing anything, New Zealand! You don't do much. I can see why you were so quick to be adopted by England! Too bad he's left you."

"S-shut up!" New Zealand shouted, and pointed his gun toward Australia. "You're just an isolated bastard! I'll—"

"That's enough!" Switzerland shouted, pointing his guns at both of them while Liechtenstein watched from behind. "Stop fighting or I'll destroy both of you!"

"Switzerland?" New Zealand gasped.

"What's the problem?" Australia asked, refusing to drop his gun. "This is a battle, so what's so important that we have to stop?"

"I'm declaring I will not allow any battles on my or Liechtenstein's property. Get out, or face the consequences."

"Heh, is that it?" Australia laughed. He pointed his gun and pulled the trigger.

"Liechtenstein...!"

.

.

.

Poland tugged at his hair, running through his mind what had gone wrong. It was worthless, as every time Lithuania passed, it made him forget his train of thought. But that scene kept replaying in his head. . .

_"Poland!" Lithuania ran to his friend who lay the cold snow, worrying deeply. "Poland, you're so pale! You can't give up yet." He went to help Poland up, only to be stopped by Belarus._

_"LITHUANIA!" She snapped as she glared at him like the devil himself. As she yelled, Lithuania flinched and looked over to her. "Don't you dare pick him up. He is to be a prisoner of war. He will die in our prison for his incompetence. But you, you have a chance. Big brother likes you. So wouldn't you come with us? I'll let you be a servant."_

_"Wha—?"_

_"Lithuania! Don't you dare! You're, like, my partner! You can't—"_

_"O . . . Okay."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hmph, this was a bit hard to write for some reason. ._.

Australia, France, and New Zealand were in this one, like you wanted. ^.^

I kinda always loved Hong Kong, so I added him. He and the other Asian countries will be very big in the next chapter. There'll be more on Prussia-Germany and the Italies, too.

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT.**

**Ask what country you'd like to have shown. I will gratefully add them into the next chapter.**


	3. Friends

.

.

.

"Big brother," Belarus grabbed Russia's hands and smiled. "Big brother, I've almost won the war for you. We've captured so many, and there's only a few more countries to crush under our fists!" Russia stared at her calmly, and pulled his hands away. He glanced toward the poster of country flags on the wall and sighed.

"Belarus. What are we supposed to gain from all of this?"

"Huh?" Belarus furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Ruling the world. Big brother won't have to compete so hard that way." She twisted her hair between her fingers and continued, "You're always having trouble with these idiots. If we were to capture them, all will become one with Russia."

Russia sighed. "Ukraine wouldn't have liked this. She's probably looking down on us, embarrassed." He touched his scarf, thinking.

"Ukraine was a fool!" Belarus shouted, glaring at him. "An utter fool! Her heart was too big for her own good. You have to forget about her." She grabbed his scarf and tried to pull it off his neck, though Russia managed to keep it there.

"Belarus, Ukraine might have fallen, but she was not a fool." Russia pulled her hands away from the scarf, but was rather surprised to see Belarus shaking.

She looked up at him, her face red. "She was a complete fool," she growled, "And you will forget about her, if you want to stay here. I don't need you!"

.

.

.

Sealand rubbed at his eyes, kneeling in the snow. "Papa!" He screamed, "Papa, you can't leave me here to die!" He shivered violently, and moved his hands to look in front of him. Of course, he couldn't even see Sweden or Finland, not in the slightest. He let his head fall into his hands, mumbling, "I'm alone again! I should have been stronger. Papa wouldn't have deserted me if I were able to defend myself, even just a little bit. . ."

"What an annoying little brother you are sometimes," England said, lifting Sealand up and throwing him over his shoulder. "What would our big bros think of you crying you're ass off?"

"But big brother! It's. . . It's my. . ._It's my fault!"_ As soon as Sealand said it, he began bawling. "It's my fault, big brother!"

America glanced at Sealand for a second, before looking forward and saying, "Yeesh. You'd think a kid would be grateful. After all, we are adopting you."

Sealand went quiet and turned his head to America. He grinned and happily asked, "Really?"

"We are," England replied, holding his little brother in place. "Belarus and Russia will crush us if we turn against each other, after all."

"And tell you what," America said with a shimmering grin. "We'll get Sweden back for you!"

"What!" England glared at America, "Dammit, America! We can't-!"

"WHOO~" Sealand yelled, his fists up.

America grinned at England, and shrugged, "Guess we'll have to find a way~" He walked faster, glancing back at England and giving him a thumbs up.

"Dammit," England growled, "I'll kill you . . !"

.

.

.

"Every country is to fall under those stronger than him," Japan said, sighing. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Come on," Netherlands growled, kicking Italy. "Tell me you're plans for war already!"

"Damn, they just don't talk," muttered Luxembourg, picking up Japan off the floor. "Is it because I beat on you so much? Did I hit you on the head too much?"

"Nng," Japan glared at Luxembourg, "I knew it was a good idea to make sure I never had any connections with you two."

"Brat," Luxembourg scoffed, dropping him hard on the floor and glancing at his sister, who sat nearby, whispering something to Romano while his head was in her lap, near death and barely able to keep his eyes open. "Belgium! You're not supposed to comfort them, dammit!"

Belgium looked up at Luxembourg. "Well, you're beating them to the point where they can't say anything. How are we supposed to get information that way?"

Netherlands looked back at Belgium from where he stood. "Belgium, just listen to us! We know what we're doing!"

"It doesn't really seem like it," she said, grabbing Romano's arm and pulling it around her shoulders. She stood up, and began to walk away from the two. "But that's it. I will do things my way, and you do it your way."

Italy looked up and saw her pulling Romano away. "Big brother! Romano! Wait for me . . ." He held out a hand, but Netherlands pushed his foot down on the man's back.

"You're not going anywhere."

.

.

.

"Japan!" Taiwan whispered, watching from the bushes while Luxembourg carried Japan out of his house. "He's gotten captured by those assholes!" Korea reached for his sword and got ready to jump and attack. Taiwan glanced at him, and frowned. "What are you doing, idiot?"

Korea smiled at her, "Saving our brother." Taiwan stared at Korea with newfound respect as he stood up and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course," Taiwan said, drawing her own blade.

"Where are we supposed to put them? We hardly have any room as it is," Luxembourg complained. "I-"

"HIYA!" In a quick swoop, Korea swung his blade. It cut Luxembourg's arm deep, making him drop an unconsious Japan. "You won't lay a hand on my brother!"

"D-damn . . ! Where did you come from?" He shouted, holding his arm. He glanced back at Netherlands, who was having some problems holding Taiwan back.

Italy fell to the ground as Netherlands dropped him, and used the remainders of his strength to crawl to Japan and pull him away from the battles. "Japan, wake up," he whispered, patting his cheeks. "Japan!"

"Oof!" Taiwan fell to the ground, her blade now being pointed at her. "You asshole," she snapped at Netherlands. "You were friends with Japan! Why the hell did you do this?"

"Because," Netherlands replied, "He changed. Luxembourg! How're you doing?"

"Just fine," his brother replied, cracking his knuckles after having punched Korea, who currently lay on the ground, defeated.

"Korea!" Taiwan shouted. She looked back at Netherlands. "You're going to pay."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," Italy replied, holding Japan's sword nervously. He gripped it tightly, trying to remember everything Germany had taught him.

Netherlands laughed, looking down at the redhead. "The weakest country of them all, acting like he could stand a chance against Luxembourg and I? How sad. You should just wave the white flag. Or maybe just run away, like usual?"

"NO!" Italy snapped, his arms shaking. "I won't run away anymore! Before this war started, Germany taught me many things. Japan, too. I've grown strong, because of them! I'll beat you!" He jumped forward, attacking, only to be knocked to the ground. He stumbled to his feet and tried again, only to find the same results.

"You're pathetic. Why would you call yourself strong, when you end up like this every time?" Luxembourg asked.

"I . . . I don't know!" Italy shouted. He got up on his feet again, glaring at the brothers. "Japan is my friend! I have to try and protect him!"

"Italy, that's enough," A hard hand was placed on Italy's shoulder. Italy turned and stared. "You can let your friend handle the rest. Thank you, Italy."

"Germany!"

Italy watched as Germany took the sword out of Italy's hand and pushed him aside, near Prussia and Japan. "Italy, make sure you stay back."

Italy sat down next to Prussia, who looked over at him with a smirk. "Italy, you're lucky."

"Vi?"

"West went looking for you as soon as he picked me up. He could hear you screaming about him a mile away," Prussia looked back at Germany, who was fighting fiercely. "If it weren't for my condition, I'd be fighting alongside him."

"No, Germany would have you sit there either way," Italy said, "He's the type of person that doesn't want to hurt others. He'll protect us, nobody who he's in front of."

.

.

.

"LIECHTENSTEIN!" Switzerland turned and stared at his sister as she fell. He ran to her side, shocked. She covered the wound on her stomach with her hands, though the blood soaked through. "Don't worry, brother. I'll be fine. . ."

"Look, New Zealand, we've managed to hit his weak spot!" Australia said, smiling.

"Ung," New Zealand backed up, before running off. Australia shrugged as he saw it happen, snorting. "Whatever. That kid was such a wuss."

"I'll kill you!" Switzerland growled, taking his handgun and shooting Australia right as he was turning. He glared at Australia, huffing as he watched him fall just as Liechtenstein did. He turned back to his sister and fell to his knees beside her. "Liechtenstein! Liech, stay awake!"

She smiled up at him, nodding. "Of course, brother."

"Why are you smiling like that?" Swizterland shouted, his stare soaked in worry. "Liechtenstein!"

"Because, brother," she responded, "We managed to stop the fight. Even if it meant getting hurt a little bit, at least New Zealand didn't get hurt." She grinned, even past the pain when Switzerland began working on her bullet wound. Tears fell down her cheeks as she explained, "Brother, we did good. We stopped people from hurting. Just make sure Australia is fine, okay? He has to be okay."

"F-foolish . . !" Switzerland whispered, pushing down on her stomach, trying to get the bullet out. "You're so foolish!"

"I don't mind being foolish," Liechtenstein replied, "If it means less pain to others. I-"

"Big brother?" Switzerland turned to see Wy, running to Australia. "Brother, what happened?" She examined his hip, where the bullet lay. "You've gone and gotten yourself shot?"

"Big brother, you have to-" Liechtenstein went quiet when Switzerland picked her up, and began to walk away. "B-brother? What are you doing? Wy-chan is-"

"We're going, Liechtenstein."

"N-no. . ." Liechtenstein stared from over his shoulder at Wy, who was crying over Australia. "B-brother . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

Uploaded this rather quickly. .o. I was in the mood to write more. Poor Wy-chan...

I'm sorry for the person who asked for Canada. I couldn't fit him in the way I wanted in this chapter. He'll be in the next chapter, I promise.

And shoutout to the person who realized I mixed Lithuania and Liechenstein: Thank you!

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT**

**and tell me what characters you want in the next chapters! **


	4. Hardships

.

.

"There's hardly enough space for all of them," Germany sighed, as he walked into the room, setting a few blankets down on the arm of the couch and watching the countries spread across the couch and floor. Taiwan and Japan laying side-by-side, with Korea at their feet and Italy rolled across Japan and Prussia's laps. It was kind of cute, how they'd all managed to fall asleep like that. If it hadn't been for the fact that they all decided they'd stay at Germany's place, and hadn't even bothered to change out of their bloody clothes. Germany groaned at the thought as he grabbed the TV remote to lower the volume and turn the news.

_In other news, the country of Austria was bombed by Belarus today. Hungary is sharing it's supplies with Austria, as well as supporting it with their troops so it will not be invaded. Military men are ordered to walk through the streets and find any survivors and send them to hospitals in both of the countries..._

Germany sat down on the chair beside the filled couch, careful not to step on Korea. Safe to say, he was worried about his old friend. At the beginning of the war, Austria had been very strong and able. But as it roared on, he knew that the country was slowly loosing his energy. Belarus had probably not wanted to bother wasting any of her soldiers on the country in the state he was in, and had figured it was better to just bomb him.

_Hungary had also ruled that if Austria was not able to make it as a country again, it would become a nation under Hungary's name. Austria had agreed to this..._

"Well, isn't that a bitch," Prussia sighed, leaning against the back of the couch and watching the ceiling. "The dumbass was bombed, and she's still by his side." Germany studied his brother's face, moderately surprised by the melancholy look in his face. "It's a total bitch. I'd think to be ecstatic when I heard the damned aristocrat might have fallen, but no, I felt...And this, this is just a total punch in the face. Times like this, I..." His eyes shot from the ceiling to Germany's own dark eyes. "Don't you feel the same sometimes, West?"

"What?" The bulky country felt unsupported suddenly, like he could fall at any moment. He hadn't seen his older brother like this before. And minutes ago, he was the same as always; huge smile, confident eyes, and talk about how awesome he was. He had always been like a child, but now...

"You can't tell me you haven't," Prussia said quietly, seemingly trying hard to not look at the TV, "Italy, he left you for family. Even when you told him that he would fall so easily, he chose Romano over you. The damned aristocrat turned his back on you when you asked for help. Japan was long-gone by then, and even I tried to leave you to become a country, even though we know how terribly that ended. Doesn't it ever seem like the world wants us to suffer?" Prussia chuckled and shook his head. "No, you have it better. At least you rounded some of your friends together again. And it's only a matter of time before the bastard comes and asks for your help..."

Germany said nothing, and glanced down at Italy. He moved slightly, as if he heard his name in his sleep. The memories of listening to news of Italy's slow and painful crash-and-burn came to him, and the thought of it happening again killed him inside. "Prussia, I..." He stopped, and looked down at his hands. He breathed out and turned off the TV. Prussia's eyes followed him as he got up, and listened intently to the next words. "I know how hellish it is. But..." He hesitated, before just continuing out the door without another word.

"Heh." Prussia smirked and ruffled Italy's hair. "If only we knew the answer to that. Right, kid?"

.

.

.

"Liechtenstein, stop crying..." Switzerland said, sitting at his adoptive sister's bedside. "You saw Australia! He tried to kill you. He deserved it."

"But big brother, that Principality didn't. She wasn't even a country yet..." Liechtenstein whispered, letting Switzerland wipe her eyes with his hankerchief. "B-big brother..."

Switzerland watched her, his pity beginning to shrink. She'd been like this since he brought her back. After all these years, she hadn't the idea of what it meant to be at war? "Listen to me. Do you realize what situation we're in? It's kill or be killed. If I hadn't done that, he would have killed you. If I'd have helped him, we would have stabbed us in the back. Liechtenstein, do you understand?" He sighed when her tears began coming faster. "You know she still has the Hutt River. I've heard she always liked him better than Australia, anyway..."

"R-r-really?" Liechtenstein asked hopefully, sniffling. She smiled slightly when Switzerland nodded. "Th...thank you, brother," she whispered, pushing his hand away and rubbing her eyes with her arm. "Thank you for being so kind." At Switzerland's confusion, she continued, "Nobody was ever this nice to me before. I was always so...Alone. But you've helped me."

Switzerland furrowed his eyebrows. "Liechtenstein..." She smiled at him, cocking her head slightly. "Liech..." He stood up, surprising the girl. "If you hate this war so much, I do, too. I'll listen to you. Just sit tight and I'll sort this out."

"Big brother..."

.

.

.

Sweden rubbed his head as he sat in the damp grass, Finland and Estonia at his side while Latvia lay in a sleeping bag, sound asleep. "Think we should have told him?" Finland asked, looking down at the snoring boy. "I mean, he was closest to Sealand out of all of us."

"No," Sweden said, shaking his head, "That'd be a bad idea...He just got freed from Belarus and Russia's grasp, and even then, it was by a limb." He stared ahead, staying quiet for a while. "Hmn..."

"But-" Finland started, only to be silenced by the looks of Estonia and Sweden. Minutes passed, and he found himself whisper, "...Maybe it would have been better to keep him? Just until they start invading. I-"

"You know as well as we do that if we did that, Sealand would be taken over, too," Estonia sighed, "Lithuania did us a huge favor by telling us about Russia and Belarus' plan to invade us four. There's no hope for us, but as long as Sealand isn't here, it'll be fine for him. It's best to just wait for Russia to force us in again."

Finland looked down at his lap and furrowed his brows. "I don't get it," he mumbled, "Why does it have to be like this?"

"Does what have to be like this?" Latvia asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Finland laughed nervously. "I was just mad that Estonia went and lost the cards. Heh...Uhmn, I'll go get us some beer." Finland stood up and walked to the bags that they had packed, while Latvia looked to Estonia and Sweden for answers.

Estonia smiled at Latvia. "It's fine. We can find another way to entertain ourselves." He heard Sweden grunt in agreement. Latvia nodded and got up to walk to Finland. As he did so, Estonia glanced at Sweden, "Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

Sweden frowned and nodded. "Something isn't right. Something-"

"NO!" All four countries shot their heads to the sound of the scream, toward a few small figures. It didn't take them long to realize it was the sound of Lithuania. "No!" He screamed again, "I won't! You can't! Please!"

"Well, they're here," Estonia sighed, "But it looks like it won't go as smoothly as we were hoping..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, Lithuania, you idiot. Always making things difficult...

Please tell me how I'm doing, and tell me what countries you'd like.

Next chapter, Belarus and Russia have problems, Romano doesn't like Belgium, and Canada's isolationist attempt is failing miserably.


End file.
